Set Free
by legolasluva4eva
Summary: Hermione and Harry start going out. But a sudden encounter with Malfoy could change everything, even Hermione's love for Harry. Is it a curse? HrD Read and Review!


**Author's note: Thank so much to my two wonderful betas, Leah and Tiffany who revised this chapter for me. Please read and review!**

**Set Free**

_Chapter One: The Curse_

Hermione was in the middle of her 7th year when something terrible and strange began to happen.

"Hey Hermione," Harry said, walking over to the table in the library she was working at. "What are you doing?"

Hermione looked up from the book she was reading. _Being an Auror: Through Female Eyes_. "Hey Harry," She exclaimed, her eyes gleaming bright at the sight of him.

"I was wondering if you would like to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" Harry said as he rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet, looking a bit pale with nervousness.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Hermione laughed. "Yes, I'd love to."

"Really?" Harry asked a bit too loudly as his face relaxed into a smile.

"Yes," Hermione replied.

"Okay, I'll meet you in the entrance hall." He then ran off, to tell Ron, she supposed.

That weekend Hermione decided to dress in her light blue jean pants and a pink shirt that her mom had bought her that summer. She threw on a cute button up jean jacket that had a dainty flower on it for warmth. After one last look in the mirror, she left her Head Girl dormitory.

Once she had reached the entry hall she heard someone call, "Hermione! Over here!"

Hermione looked up and saw Harry waving franticly at her. He was standing by Ron and Lavender who she assumed were going on a date, like Harry and her as well.

"Hey Harry," Hermione said looking into his green eyes she had adored for so long. All of a sudden she thought she heard a cough from Ron, so she quickly greeted him and Lavender, feeling a blush creep onto her cheeks.

"Lavender and I were heading to the Three Broomsticks, want to join us?" Ron asked. He and Lavender were holding hands.

"That'd be alright," Hermione said giggling nervously. Harry had wrapped his arm around her waist; she could feel her cheeks, now burning hot. But she didn't mind, because she was on a date with Harry Potter.

Once they had arrived at the Three Broomsticks; they found a table and sat down while the boys went to go and get drinks.

"When did Harry ask you?" Lavender asked, twirling her light brown hair.

"A couple days ago. What about Ron?" Hermione inquired.

"A week ago. I think Harry and Ron had been planning this for a long time. Ron was just too impatient to wait," Lavender said squealing with laughter. Hermione also found it amusing at Ron's persistency. He never was a patient person.

"What are you two laughing at?" Ron asked, sitting next to Lavender. Neither replied, but they shared a conspiratorial grin as Harry sat down next to Hermione, cozying up to her. She could feel his breath on her neck.

They all talked there for a while. Then Ron had the sudden urge to visit Honeydukes. He wanted to get a few more candies because he had run out of the couple pounds he had bought last weekend. Lavender rolled her eyes at him but agreed.

Harry and Hermione decided to walk by the shrieking shack.

"Do you remember all the adventures we had up here," Harry whispered into Hermione's ear. She nodded. He had his hands around her waist and had her pulled close against his body. Hermione felt so good in his embrace. He soon turned her around and looked into her chocolate brown eyes. "I've always wanted to do this," she heard him whisper. He cupped her chin and softly kissed her on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck in turn. He ran his tongue along her sweet lips, asking for entrance. She parted her lips and their tongues explored each other's mouths. All of a sudden they heard someone laughing. "That's appalling. Get a room. Filthy mudblood."

It was Malfoy. "Shut up ferret face!" Hermione screamed, angered by his interruption. He was standing by a cluster of trees, looking awfully suspicious. Hermione thought she saw someone behind Malfoy but before she could get a better look, a blinding light shown from that area. Hermione screamed as she fell onto her knees. Harry got his wand out, ready to hex Malfoy, but he couldn't because Malfoy had disappeared.

"Dirty bastard," Harry muttered. "Hermione, are you all right?"

Hermione stood up, hugging her stomach. "My stomach hurts. But I think I'll be alright."

"You sure?" Harry said, his voice full of concern. Hermione simply nodded. "Let's go find Ron and Lavender." He wrapped his arm around Hermione as she leaned on him for support.

Once they had found Ron (Lavender had gone to get a new outfit with Pavarti), Harry told him what had happened, leaving out the kiss.

"Slimy git," Ron said. "We're going to hex his ferret arse. Right, Harry?"

"He isn't going to get away unscathed Hermione. Don't worry about it." Hermione smiled at Harry, but for some reason she began to feel differently. She couldn't tell why or what it was. She merely shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts.

"Let's get back to Hogwarts."

"Hermione, what happened?" Ginny asked at dinnertime in the great hall.

"Nothing I want to talk about right now. Malfoy was just being a complete and total arse. Nothing new," Hermione said laughing. Her body was beginning to feel a little less sore, but her mind was cloudy and her thoughts scared her. Harry sitting down next to her interrupted her thoughts.

"Hey," Harry said.

"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Looking at all of Lavender's new outfits. I'm not sure he'll make it to dinner with as many as she bought," Harry whispered, snickering. Hermione could imagine Ron's pained face. He couldn't miss a meal.

Looking across the great hall, Hermione's gaze landed on Malfoy. Thoughts soon began to enter her brain about him, frightening her.

"You all right?" Ginny asked, looking at Hermione fearful face.

"Yes. I'm just a bit tired is all. I think I'm going to bed. I'll see you guys later," Hermione said getting up. But Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her back for a quick peck on the lips. She smiled and then ran to the Head Boy and Girl common room. Upon entering she cursed. "Bollocks!" she cried. For some reason she had forgotten that Malfoy was Head Boy. This was far more than she could take.

A second later she heard the portrait hole open. In walked Malfoy. Hermione surveyed his body. He was very attractive. _Ew_, her mind screamed. _This is Malfoy were talking about_. _So? _The other half of her mind said. _He's still hott_. Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She ran off to her dorm room to go take a long hot bath. Leaving before she could see the large smirk on Malfoy's face. He was up to something.

Upon arriving at her dormitory, Hermione grabbed a purple pair of pajamas. Next she headed into the bath that the Head Boy and Girl shared. She immediately went over and locked Malfoy's door. She didn't want any more interruptions from him. Sighing to herself, she thought about all that had happened today. Turning on the taps to the pool-sized tub, hot water began to gush out of the faucet. She also went and added a scent of Sweet Pea, which created a light blue set of bubbles. Slipping out of her Hogwarts robe, Hermione settled herself in to the warm water of the tub.

The thoughts began to come again. She felt attracted to Malfoy. She began to wonder what kind of body he had beneath his Slytherin robes. "No!" she shouted, sitting up. Her voice echoed around the bathroom. Hermione couldn't understand why she was having these thoughts. She loved Harry, but she felt very much attracted to Dra-I mean Malfoy.

After she had dressed, brushed her teeth, and straightened her hair, she unlocked Malfoy's door and retired to her own room.

Lying in bed that night, she thought about everything. What was wrong with her? She was going to go to the library and try to figure out what kind of curse or spell was cast on her. Or what if it wasn't a curse? She shivered at that thought. It had to be a curse; there was no other explanation. She couldn't begin to feel attracted to Malfoy through her own free will, or could she? Tired of bickering with herself, she grabbed her wand and muttered a relaxing spell, hoping it would help her sleep. It worked, she fell asleep instantly.

**Author's note: Please review with all comments. I don't mind constructive criticism either. **


End file.
